The fundamental structure of a conventional edge-lit type backlight module includes one piece of light guide plate. The volume and weight of the light guide plate each occupy a ratio of almost 50% of the entire device. The reduction of the volume and weight of the light guide plate can reduce costs of the backlight module. However, with respect to an edge-lit type backlight module, the decrement of the volume of the light guide plate means rays may be leaked out.